


La muerte del fénix

by ArtemisMay



Series: La muerte del Fenix [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay





	La muerte del fénix

  1. Déjame protegerlos.
  2. ........
  3. El último recurso.
  4. Padres.
  5. Secretos, más secretos.
  6. No te vayas
  7. ........ 


End file.
